1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to an apparatus and method for processing wafer-shaped articles, such as semiconductor wafers, and more particularly relates to such an apparatus and method comprising a spin chuck that includes an in situ cleaning capability.
2. Description of Related Art
Semiconductor wafers are subjected to various surface treatment processes such as etching, cleaning, polishing and material deposition. To accommodate such processes, a single wafer may be supported in relation to one or more treatment fluid nozzles by a chuck associated with a rotatable carrier, as is described for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,903,717 and 5,513,668.
Alternatively, a chuck in the form of a ring rotor adapted to support a wafer may be located within a closed process chamber and driven without physical contact through an active magnetic bearing, as is described for example in International Publication No. WO 2007/101764 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,485,531.
Various processes are conducted at elevated temperatures on such spin chucks, in closed chambers. For example, in a gas phase process to remove photoresist from a wafer, temperatures of about 400° C. are applied. Under such conditions, by-products of the photoresist removal process deposit on interior surfaces of the chamber, such as the chuck and the chamber walls. These by-products are mainly polymers, which can be dissolved and rinsed away with deionized water; however, without such rinsing, the chamber will become progressively more contaminated, which could lead to unacceptable particulate impurities on the wafer surfaces.